Accursed Soul
by Vernydog92
Summary: What made Grodus leader of the X-Nauts so evil? Perhaps and evil curse put upon him years ago? A little excerpt thousands of years before the Thousand Year Door was opened. AU.


**Author's Notes:**I decided to edit this little vignette of Sir Grodus past. There was a huge amount of grammatical errors. Not to mention the dialogue was done in a crappy manner. Any way, enjoy this edited version of how I believe Grodus became the dark leader he was in PM: TTYD.

**Warning:** Blood and Gore

* * *

**Accursed Soul**  
_A Sir Grodus Vignette_

It was thousands of years ago that a calm and quiet planet in another solar system far away held life. People of a strange species whom had the highest of intellectual abilities of the sciences and technologies called this place home. These people with their talents and abilities had managed to find cure for even the common cold and lived in peace and harmony. The young ruler cared for his people, kept them safe and protected them from the chance of any attack from within the depths of space. The people respected and believed in their ruler knowing that he was kind of heart and understanding of all their plights, if any. If a child was sick or dying he himself would come to their bedside and ease their pain.

Grodus was a gentle ruler and loved his people as though they were all his family. The planet Naut was beautiful, full of life and had endless resources. The X-Naut people were very happy and lived in peace upon their world. The sky's were blue, the soil was giving and the lives of the X-Naut's were long and prosperous. That was until one day a great and blinding light filled the sky and crashed upon their planet causing it to tremble. All the people looked to the West and saw heaps of smoke rising from the ground.

Being the naturally curious people they were some of the planets scientist's including Grodus himself decided to investigate the event. They traveled for three days until they came upon a huge gouge in the crust of their planet. There in the very middle was a huge meteorite about half the size of their smallest moon which was Urafius (roughly two miles round). The people looked to their ruler for an answer, but it seemed Grodus was at a loss. Then he gave his people a kind word by saying it missed their city and they were safe and sound with no one hurt. He also said the chance of another meteor as large hitting their planet was slim.  
Being a scientist himself, Grodus decided it was a good idea to get samples of the meteor to find its origin. The scientists took samples of the rock and took it back to the labs in the cities core.

The ruler himself returned to his throne, but something was really bothering him about the meteor. It was almost like a sixth sense that kept being persistent at the back of his brain. There were nights he would not sleep as he would think about the great rock and his subjects would become concerned. They would ask him if all was all right and he would send them off with a wave of his hand or a kind word. There was something definitely wrong with the meteor, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He was correct because upon examination in the lab the matter they believed to be the minerals of the meteor turned out to be biological. The meteor was not a meteor at all. but something far more dangerous. This was realized when one early morning the entire planet began to shake and rumble. A huge shadow flooded the city chasing out the sunlight of the rising suns. All the X-Naut people looked to the West end of the city to see a great and ugly beast towering over. It let out a great and beastly roar making all the inhabitants cover their ears and scream in fear.

The great and ugly meteor beast ripped through the city like it was paper. It crushed buildings, killed the people and even ate them alive. For the first time in history blood spilled on the planet Naut. Grodus was terrified for his people and held a meeting with the most intelligent and skilled. He decided their peaceful way of life had to be no more. They would have to fight to protect themselves from the great beast. The people declared war upon the monster attacking it with their most powerful weapon, science. Though nothing seemed to work and the great ugly thing continued to wreak the city until all was nothing but rubble. Thousands of X-Naut people died and the few who were left turned to their ruler once more.

Grodus blamed himself for the devastation of his people and lamented over their deaths. He felt as though he had let them down and killed them himself, but still those who were left were loyal and believed in him. The great ruler decided the only way to deal with the problem was to deal with it himself. He didn't want any more of his people to parish, so he did the only thing he could. As the night fell and the three moons appeared in the sky he mounted a Ghnes (The Naut form of a horse only more alien like and had six legs instead of four) and bid his people farewell. With only his wand in hand he rode into the night prepared to fight this beast alone to protect the planet he called home.

The travel was long, but finally he reached the crater where the great beast lay. It was restored to its original meteor appearance, but Grodus was ready for any sudden attack. After waiting a while he became irritated and shot a great beam from his wand creating a great gash in the meteor rock. Suddenly everything shook and the Ghnes he rode spooked, but he managed to calm it and back away a few feet. The great beast rose, let out a painful cry and then looked down upon the one who caused him pain. His blood shot eyes were open wide and his great, sharp and wicked teeth were bared.  
"Who dares disturb my sleep and cause me pain!" It roared deeply.

"I do, I King Grodus of the X-Naut people!" Grodus cursed. "The people that you have scorned and murdered and I have come to end your reign of terror upon our planet!"

"So, you think you can stop me?" The beast hissed. "That little wand of yours couldn't even braise my nose hairs, but if you wish to die then so be it . . . just another pest gone from this planet!"  
"You will fall beast!"

"I DELROS HAVE SPOKEN KING GRODUS OF THE PATHETIC X-NAUT PEOPLE, PREPARE TO . . . DIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

The great Delros attacked Grodus baring down in him like a lion on a wildebeest. The ruler fought back with all his might putting up his wand in defense. The monster learned that the wand was more powerful than it appear but he was smart. He knew that he had to get the weapon away from the king in order to kill him. The great ruler rode the Ghnes around the beast hitting it with beams from his wand and confusing it. Finally Delros grew very fractious and began to stomp the ground below. This caused the Ghnes that Grodus was riding to kick up and knock him off sending the wand in his hand flying. It landed next to a rock a few feet away but the brave X-Naut king was injured greatly.

A sharp pain went up his left arm as he realized it had been broken by the impact of his fall. The great beast stopped his rampage and turned to see Grodus dragging himself along the ground.

"HA, now this is what I call a fair fight . . . how pathetic you are! Delros spat. "HOW ALL YOUR PEOPLE ARE . . . NOW YOU SHALL FEEL THE TRUE PAIN OF DEATH!"

"I will not parish easily beast . . . I promised to protect my people." Grodus said bravely. "That means I will die fighting."

"Very well, if that is you request then I will fulfill it!"

Delros raised his claws and came swiping down in one swift motion catching the frightened ruler off guard. He went flying a few more feet and his side hit up against a very sharp rock. Blood began to stain his royal garments and the dirt below. He held himself up with one arm as he put his hand to his side only to pull it away and find his white glove covered in his own blood. A whimper escaped him as the bleeding didn't stop and gushed onto the ground. He finally fell face first in the dirt, but turned his head toward the beast. The great monster smiled sinisterly as it smelled the blood in the night air.

"Ahhh, that is the most wonderful smell . . . mmm It is the smell of a pathetic creature's life essence . . . his defeat." He spoke darkly. "It is so grand."

Grodus whimpered as he tried to move, but the pain was so great even the smallest gesture would cause him more agony. The monster looked down upon him licking his chops readying himself for the meal.

"Now, to claim my prize." He hissed.

His head came down with his jaws wide about ready to snatch up Grodus and end his life. Then the king spotted his wand just beside his head and took a hold of it. He quickly rolled over onto his back and shot a beam at the beast's tender stomach. The beast roared as blood poured from its abdomen and threw its head back shaking violently. It fell to the ground breathing heavily eyes closing to slits.

"No . . . n-no . . . I will not die like this . . . not without punishing you first wretch." Delros struggled to say. "A curse . . . a CURSE upon you soul for you insolence . . . yes . . . thats it." The beast struggled to say.

Grodus looked at the creature behind bespectacled eyes in horror as it spit its blood, but smiled with evil on its lips.

"A curse upon your heart, so you will become cold, unloving and evil as darkness . . . settles into you soul as you will feel no more and have no care for anyone . . . all . . . all there will be is hate in your heart . . . you will hunger to spill blood." The evil creature coughed. "Pathetic Grodus of the X-Naut's you will be cursed with this evil until someone cares for you, or loves you despite your darkness and hate."

The X-Naut ruler felt something terrible happening to him and even more pain took over his body. It felt as though something reached inside his chest and crushed his heart to mush.

"If-if-if you find no one to except you and love you for the way you are . . . you will be cursed for all eternity . . . I Delros have spoken . . . Ughhhhhh-ughhh-ugh . . . ugh . . ."

As the beast died Grodus screamed in fright as pain overtook every one of his senses. He clawed at the ground as this new cold feeling crept into his body making everything become numb. He reached out to the air around him, but things began to grow fuzzy with each blink of his eyes. Then darkness overtook his conscious and his heart filled with pure and unwanted anger as evil grabbed a hold of him. He had this sudden urge to cause chaos, but before he understood this horrible feeling he blacked out from blood loss.

* * *

_Yay, edited version! Feedback plz!_


End file.
